


Don't be like that

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's not like you.





	Don't be like that

Our story starts in The Minister for Magic's office. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic is talking to his best friend Rufus Scrimgeour.

Rufus smiled. "I always said that if things went wrong, I would take over."

Cornelius scowled. "That's all you can say? I'm about to resign and all you can think about is yourself, Rufus?!"

Rufus sighed. "Come on, don't be like that. I was only joking."

Cornelius muttered, "Where did I go wrong?"

Rufus said, "You stuck with your gut and not many are brave enough to do that, Cornelius."

Cornelius replied, "Well, there's nothing that can be done about it now. So, I guess I'll help you become Minister for Magic."

Rufus beamed, "That's what I like to hear, but no cheating."

Cornelius smirked. "Me, cheat? I'd never do that, my dear Rufus."

Rufus laughed. "If you say so, but I actually came here for another reason."

Cornelius insisted, "Go on."

Rufus mumbled, "I want to say how much you mean to me, Cornelius. Not just as a best friend because you're far more than that to me. You're the light of my life and I love you."

Cornelius grinned. "I feel the same way, but I think it's best that we keep this between us until you're in here anyway."


End file.
